hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pull Me Under
Pull Me Under is the final track from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was formerly featured on the original version of the album. Official Lyrics I'm so tired of hiding, running Tired of all the lying It's like we never stop fighting Until someone is dying It's too hard to keep on smiling When this hate keeps on rising Even hard to keep surviving When this war is all they're buying It's so blinding, vilifying But I know I can't stop trying Terrifying, terrorizing I can't stop, they're right behind me Will I survive all the nights on my own Or will I be left just to dry like a bone? I’m on thin ice and there's nowhere to go Take my hand now and just lead me back home I'm so far away From who I used to be I want to be free Will I ever see? Sometimes it feels like this world is gonna take me under Sometimes it feels like there's nothing left but rain and thunder I wonder if I'll ever wake up from this I've been counting all the days, waiting to recover Sometimes it feels like this world is gonna pull me under Sometimes it feels like my life is just another number I wonder if I'll ever wake up from this dream I've been counting all the days, waiting to scream! We keep going around in circles We've learned to be so hurtful In the end, was it all worth it When you thought it would all be perfect? All I hear is a voice cursing While the real ones are smirking I thought that peace would be returning But the tables keep on turning In my mind I keep realizing That this is what we’ve decided I keep trying to defy it But all hope is lost, we're dying Will I be lost somewhere far, the unknown? There might be a place in our hearts we can go It's been a while since we learned to come home Nothing can stop us now that we know I'm so far away From who I used to be I want to be free Will I ever see? Sometimes it feels like this world is gonna take me under Sometimes it feels like there's nothing left but rain and thunder I wonder if I'll ever wake up from this I've been counting all the days, waiting to recover Sometimes it feels like this world is gonna pull me under Sometimes it feels like my life is just another number I wonder if I'll ever wake up from this dream I've been counting all the days, waiting to scream! Just to breathe From above it's still hard to see What's real in me There's nowhere safe that I can be So help me 'cause I'm venting All this pain enduring This ending, my remedy Is pretending like enemies Sometimes it feels like this world is gonna take me under Sometimes it feels like there's nothing left but rain and thunder I wonder if I'll ever wake up from this I've been counting all the days, waiting to recover Sometimes it feels like this world is gonna pull me under Sometimes it feels like my life is just another number I wonder if I'll ever wake up from this dream I've been counting all the days, waiting to scream! I'm so far away! From who I used to be! I want to be free! Will I ever see?! (I've been counting all the days, waiting to scream!) Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Ben Grosse - mixing *James Kloeppel - guitars Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)